The present invention relates to a lantern holder. More particularly, the invention relates to a lantern holder for a boat having oarlocks.
Boatmen in open boats often need light at night and utilize lanterns to provide such light. In such event, a boatman must hold a lantern with one hand, so that he has only one free hand for performing other functions. This is not only inconvenient, but dangerous, since it requires an extra occupant to carry the lantern or creates a hazardous situation when only one hand is available to do the work of two.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a lantern holder for a boat having oarlocks for supporting a lantern in a substantially upright position above the boat.
An object of the invention is to provide a lantern holder of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, storable in a minimum space and installed and removed with facility, convenience and rapidity.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lantern holder of sound, sturdy and durable structure which requires no maintenance or repair and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to support a lantern above a boat.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lantern holder of simple, durable structure for supporting a lantern in an upright position above a boat in a secure and safe manner.